Don't love the Enemy
by WinxfairyBloomfan1212
Summary: What will Bloom do when she falls in love for a person never before heard of... Tyson Sky's twin brother? I know the summary isn't good but be nice its my first story. hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: _I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB ( IF I DID THAT WOULD BE SO COOL! ) I DO OWN TYSON, PINK, BLACK, PURPLE, AND ERIC. ASK IF YOU WANT TO USE THEM ! - :) XD - JK USE THEM IF YOU WANT ! _CHAPTER1:PROLONG _1 YEAR AGO _**EVERYONE: **My love for Sky faded. He knew and broke up with me in front everyone. I am going to ask him why he did that today. I am in front of Red Fountain right now waiting for him. "Bloom?"a voice I knew to well said. I turned around and there he was. "Hey Sky."I said gloomily. "Why are you here?"he said. "Like you don't know."I was getting angry. But the talk didn't last long 'cause Baltor showed his face ready to fight."Enchtix"I yelled and transformed. I fought with Baltor awhile then he gave up which is wierd 'cause he never gives up. Sky left during the fight. I stayed out there for awhile till Stella,Flora,Musa,Layla,and Teca showed up. All the boys came out even Sky. I started back to Alfea after that. I think Stella saw me cause she yelled,"Bloom come over here!" and everyone turned to look at me coming over. They were surprised to see me there. I just smiled. I stayed by Flora and Musa. Flora was waiting for me to cry like I have been doing the past week. Then when I did me and Flora left with the others trying to comfort me.  
**BOYS: **"I wonder why Bloom started to cry?"asked Raven. We all know he is dumb. Well we told him about Bloom and Sky broke up anyways. "Oh!" he said. Then we all started thinking "she not handling it well is she." Sky went in to his room and hit the wall clearly mad.  
**BLOOM: **All I could think was "why did i think that he loved me." It is the next day now and i'm back at redfountin again to try to ask Sky why. "Hey"said the same voice that belonged to the same person. I was holding back tears as I turned to face him. One tear escaped from my eyes and he caught it. You could clearly tell he was mad. I started to back away but he had other plans,he grabbed my arms and started to kiss me hard as i hit him in the chest and pushed him. When we separtated,he started laughting while still holding on to me. Then looked down at me and said,"I wasn't the one who broke up with you. Ask the person behind you who did". I looked behind me and there he was Sky's twin evil brother Tyson. He was laughing while flying( he has magic in him). "Enchtix" i yelled as loud as i could. Tyson said,"The fight ain't going to be with you silly girl." With him the new trio of witches Pink,Purple,and Black. "Your fight is with us." the trio said. Just as they said that Stella and the girls plus the boys showed up. Brandon yelled," As soon as i heard you yell Bloom I called Stella and the girls plus got the rest." "Thanks!" I yelled. The girls changed to their Enchtix too.  
**TYSON:**I didn't want her upset. I just wanted her to take me as her boyfriend and not Sky i thought as i fought Sky and his friends. Then I heard a scream coming where the witches were fighting everyone stop fighting to see Bloom falling towards the ground unconscious. Then Sky screamed "NO!" and started running towards her to catch her. I knew he wouldn't get there in time and I couldn't go because the others started fighting again. Then we heard a loud thump and a scream coming from where Bloom was falling at. We looked and there she was on the ground just as sky was getting to the spot. I flew away after that I just couldn't stay.  
**BLOOM: **ALL I remember is fainting from an attack from Pink... **THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLZ REVIEW AND BE NICE! SHOULD I GO ON WITH THE STORY? TELL ME YOUR REVIEWS! IF I DO WHERE SHOULD ERIC COME IN THE CHAPTERS? ( SPOILER 40 CHAPTERS!IF I CONTINUE ) SHOULD ERIC BE GOOD OR BAD? SHOULD BLOOM FALL IN LOVE WITH TYSON AND THEN GET BACK WITH SKY? WELL THATS ALL FOR NOW! ( HOPEFULLY ) TTYL _BLOOM _XD ;) - **:)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: NOW That was one year ago I remind myself when I see Sky all the time. No one has told me what happened so all I know is out. BLOOM P.O.V I got a wake up call from Flora. I was having a nightmare again but Flora is used to it. I didn't sleep good last night so i had grabbed something ready to throw it at Flora when heard screaming coming from her bed in it was her and Helia. I screamed at the top of my lungs," AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GROSS!" Flora said "OOOOOOPPS!" Helia only said "Sorry Bloom." "Your going to pay for that!" I said and threw a pillow at them. Flora threw one back. I threw another one that hit Helia he threw one that hit me. The pillow he threw knotted me off me bed and i passed out hitting the floor. I could only think" Wow this feels like DejaVu!" then nothing. When I woke Helia and Flora was there Flora crying as she said that i've been out for three weeeks ( WOW THAT LONG ).Helia P.O.V "When will she wake up!" was all I could think. Then Flora started crying on me again. "It'll be OK!" I told her. Then we heard laughter we all knew to well it was Bloom's. But when we looked to her she wasn't awake. When I asked Flora if she heard that she nodded yeah. Bloom POV Did i just laugh? No. It wasn't me. Cause when I looked over there was Pink. Wait... what... why is she here? ... Chapter 2 wow! Why do you think Pink is there? put it in your reviews. TTYL Bloom :) - ;) :) ;) 


End file.
